scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Crossover
The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Crossover (otherwise known as The Modifyers vs. the Forces of Evil) is an upcoming one-hour crossover special between The Modifyers and Star vs. the Forces of Evil set to premiere on Movie, Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Alan Menken and Stephen Schwartz, Spring 2018. From the creators behind Wander Over Yonder ~ the announcer in the trailer of the upcoming movie. Cast * Mae Whitman as Agent Xero/Lacey Shadow * Eric Bauza as Mole * Eden Sher as Star Butterfly * Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz * Paul Rugg as Katz * John DiMaggio as Baron Vain * Jeff Bannett as Rat and Principla * Alan Tudyk as Ludo and King River * Michael C. Hall as Toffee * Grey DeLise as Queen Moon and Jackie Lynn Thomas * Artt Bulter as Rafael Diaz * Nia Vardalos as Angie Diaz * Matt Chapman as Alfonzo * Nate Torrence as Ferguson * Dee Dee Rescher as Miss Skullnick * Jenny Slate as Princess Pony Head * Keone Young as Delivery Pizza * Nathan Carlson as Warden and Laundry Guy * Corey Burton as Monster Arm * Josh Rush - Jeremy * Nick Swardson as Dojo Sensei * Peter Fonda as Mackerel Blue 1 * Mike Pollock as Mackerel Ble 2 * Michael Fassbender as Mackerel Blue 3 * George Young as Mackerel Blue 4 Soundtrack * The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Crossover Tracks - 01. Main Titles Modifyers Theme * The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Crossover Tracks - 02. Agent Xero/Meet Star Butterfly of Madagascar Forsteri/Pinocchio The Blue Fairy [2002/Finding Nemo Nemo * The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Crossover Tracks - 03. Baron Vain Rat Ludo and Toffee Todd Theme * The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Crossover Tracks - 04. Star's Home Little Mermaid Main Titles * The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Crossover Tracks - 05. Agent Xero's Beginning Cornfield Chase * The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Crossover Tracks - 06. Dinner Eating Alone * The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Crossover Tracks - 07. Stars American; Civil War Consequences * The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Crossover Tracks - 08. Meeting Villains Dark Knight A Dark Knight * The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Crossover Tracks - 09. Flying Theme Run Main Titles * The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Crossover Tracks - 10. Lacey Shadows Is Captured Lego Batman Movie Black * The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Crossover Tracks - 11. Plan Nightmare Before Christmas In The Forest/Big Fish Trailer [Instrumental] * The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Crossover Tracks - 12. Come To Rescue vs. The Forces of Evil Live Action Trailer [Instrumental] * The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Crossover Tracks - 13. Destroying Maui Battles * The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Crossover Tracks - 14. Save To World Incredibles 2 Elastigirl Is Back/Star Trek Main Titles * The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Crossover Tracks - 15. Reunion Inc. Sulley Scares Boo * The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Crossover Tracks - 16 A Happy Ending Beauty Any Other Name/The Little Mermaid Happy Ending Music & Lyric Video * The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Score - 01 When Will My Life Begin, Agent Xero Tangled * The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Score - 02 If Only, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Glossaryck and Katz Little Mermaid The Musical * The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Score - 03 When Will My Life Begin Reprise, Agent Xero Tangled *The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Score - 04 Every Little Piece, Baron Vain, Rat, Ludo and Toffee Dragon Pt 1 [1977] * The Modifyes and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Score - 05 I Wont Say I'm in Love, Agent Xero and Mackerel Blues Hercules * The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Score - 08 Part of Your World, Star Butterfly Little Mermaid and [Reprise] * The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Score - 07 I Know Things Now, Agent Xero The Woods * The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Score - 09 Not While I'm Around, Queen Moon Best Tim Burton Movie Theme Songs * The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Score - 10 Every Little Piece Reprise Baron Vain, Rat, Ludo and Toffee Dragon Pt 2 [1977] *The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Score - 11 A Whole New World, Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz [2019] * The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Score - 12 Finale, Star vs. The Forces of Evil Characters, Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly, Agent Xero and Mole Little Mermaid The Musical *The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Score - 13 Part of Your World Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea by Aurora Song Trailer Teaser Trailer Teaser 2 * Tom Kane as Narrator; From Creators of Wander Over Yonder * Tom Kane as Narrator; You know her name * Star Butterfly; Hey * Agent Xero; Who are you * Star Butterfly; I'm Star Butterfly * Agent Xero; I'm Agent Xero and his name Mole * Mole; Hello * Marco Diaz; I'm Marco Diaz * Agent Xero; Of all the people on the castle, those magical little * Mole; Creatores came to us * Tom Kane as Narrator; This Spring * Star Butterfly; No, this isn't happening * Marco Diaz; Ticklish * Tom Kane as Narrator; Disney 's Present * Star Butterfly; All my holes from you Family * Mole; See * Katz; With still hugs is parents * Tom Kane as Narrator; Mae Whitman * Tom Kane as Narrator; Jeff Bannett * Tom Kane as Narrator; Eden Sher * Tom Kane as Narrator; Adam McArthur * Tom Kane as Narrator; and Paul Rugg * Katz; You have been warned * Katz; Thanks * Wander; Now okay * Katz; You have been warned * Tom Kane as Narrator; The Modifyers and Star vs. The Forces of Evil * Tom Kane as Narrator; Coming to 2018 Posters The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Crossover Poster.png Comic book Series Promotions Transcript Prequels Film Gallery TMASVTFOE - Agent Xero as Narrator Once upon a time. It's a beautiful London..png TMASVTFOE - Agent Xero as Narrator; I'm agent xero..png TMASVTFOE - Agent Xero as Narrator; Master of disguise..png TMASVTFOE - Agent Xero as Narrator; My Modular..png TMASVTFOE - Agent Xero as Narrator; Partner mullen are part of the secret mystery cracking team known as the modifyers..png TMASVTFOE - Agent Xero as Narrator; We work around the clock to foil the evil schemes of Baron Vain and his goony legions henchmens..png TMASVTFOE - Disney Presents.png TMASVTFOE - The Modifyers and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil title.png TMASVTFOE - Queen Moon says for Star Butterfly Nothing's gonna harm you,.png TMASVTFOE - Queen Moon Says For Star Butterfly Not While I'm Around..png TMASVTFOE - Queen Moon Not While I'm Around Star Butterfly.png TMASVTFOE - Agent Xero. Mole. Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz A Whole New World Song.png International Titles Category:Crossovers Category:Disney Channel Category:The Modifyers Category:Upcoming Crossover